Don't Bother Me When I Kiss Yamato!
by wormmonsoul
Summary: FINISHED! Taichi wants to kiss Yamato but the cruel destiny aka the authors interrupts him. It's Yaoi, Taito!
1. chapter 1 wormmonsoul

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
I have a cute Taito ficcie here! Come and have a look! And say yes to my announcement!  
  
~Don't Bother Me When I Kiss Yamato!~  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"   
  
"I'm not," say I to the pair of blue eyes.  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You've been doing that quite a lot lately."  
  
I look the other way but my eyes turn to Yamato against my will. And find Yamato's staring back at me. I can't endure this golden blue craze anymore! I'm going to tell him I love him! I gulp and shift a bit closer to Yamato.  
  
"Taichi?" he asks unsurely and leans forward to me.  
  
Wow! That came unexpected, the way he reels toward me with a smile, and my stomach slowly turns in and leaves me breathless.  
  
I realise that in the bushes, waiting for an evil digimon to stumble on us so that everyone else can trap it, isn't the best place for confessions but I say, "I love you, Yamato."  
  
"I love you too, Taichi," he responds.  
  
The evil digimon completely forgotten, we stare into each other's eyes for a moment. I'm honestly shocked, well, I don't know how about you, but I NEVER thought that Yamato could love me back! Then I smile at my own stupidity and know he misunderstood me.  
  
"No, you don't understand!" we say simultaneously.  
  
I chuckle nervously. Yamato parts his lips in his cool smile and I can't tear my eyes off his mouth!  
  
"I love you more than a friend, that too, but more, Taichi..." he says quietly.  
  
My back crawls. "Yeah," I say feeling slightly dizzy and numb, "more like a guy loves a guy..."  
  
"I don't mean brotherly love," Yamato continues. Does he read my thoughts? (This is where I blush because not all my thoughts are for public eye.) "It's both spiritual and..."  
  
"I want to kiss you," I say hardly rolling my tongue.  
  
"Yeah, a lot." Yamato nods with his eyes fixed on my lips, "I want to kiss you too.."  
  
He leans to my face (feel the goosebumps running up my spine?) and I know he's going to kiss me. I close my eyes in the bliss, I'm carried away to cloud nine, I sprout wings on my back! I long for his mouth and I let my imagination run wild... His breath reaches my lips and...  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOARRRRR!"  
  
"X-LASER!"  
  
I'm on my back and the huge virus digimon just stepped over me and attacked XV-mon. Yamato is sprawled on the ground right by my side and watches Daisuke and Ken cheer their digimon during a fight with the virus.  
  
"Jogress!" Daisuke shouts. Stingmon and XV-mon evolve to Paildramon and take the evil digimon apart before our eyes.  
  
"We did it!!!" Daisuke bounces in happiness, hugs Ken, swirls him around and stuff.  
  
I look over at Yamato who turns to me with a grin. He gets up and brushes twigs and earth from his jeans. I sigh. I want so much to kiss him and now that he feels the same I know we'll have another chance.  
  
Maybe some other time...  
  
  
Tada!!!  
An announcement to all writers of Taito, other and those who wants to try something:  
Do you want to write another chapter of this story? The point of this story: don't let Taichi and Yamato kiss each other and make it funny/angsty/crazy/insert your choice!!! (I'm going to put the smooching in the end myself, I'm the MASTER here!)  
Rules:  
1 Taichi and Yamato want to kiss each other.  
2 They are being constantly interrupted (here let your imagination run wild).  
3 Everything is allowed, just give a warning. Write as much as you can, 100 words or 1.000.000, I post it with your name in the beginning.  
!!!!!!!!!!! Anybody wants it? !!!!!!!!!!!!  
my email is gabumonluvsblue@yahoo.com  
Next chapter may be YOUR chapter... 


	2. chapter 2 Nine

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon, I hope I'm not mistaken. ?_?  
Reviews for all those authors who support me would be extremely kind gesture and I would personally put your name on the reward list for Crest of Kindness. ^_^   
  
xxxxxxxxxDon't Bother Me When I Kiss Yamato!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 2 from Nine (Cristina Barrera fredisdead44@hotmail.com)  
  
They were tired after walking all day, and had found a cave to rest for the night.  
  
Taichi stretched his arms out, yawning widely, and casually looked over at the blonde tucking his younger brother in to sleep. He caught the blonde's eye, and Yamato smiled at him, blushing slightly.  
  
Taichi smiled back, and then stopped when Sora stepped into his view of Yamato.  
  
"You take first watch, okay, Taichi?" she asked him.  
  
"Uh," he said.  
  
"Good," she replied, and went towards her spot on the floor.  
  
Taichi blinked, wondering how he got himself into these things. He sighed and walked towards the fire, plopping down on a log and grabbing a stick to poke it with. He wished he had marshmallows and licked his lips as he thought of the treat he'd loved to eat so much back in the real world.  
  
He began thinking of the real world, and sighed, feeling how much he missed it. He missed TV, he missed soccer...he missed his parents. Hell, he even missed school.  
  
He stopped his trail of thoughts when he saw someone sit next to him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to stare into Yamato's deep blue eyes and felt himself blushing slightly.  
  
Yamato smiled shyly and moved closer to him.  
  
"Do you still want to kiss me, Tai?"  
  
Tai nodded slowly, smiling in anticipation. Yamato's eyes flickered down to Taichi's lips, and then back up to his eyes. Taichi got the message and leant forward to kiss Yamato. Yamato closed his eyes and puckered his lips, leaning forward slightly, but then he jumped back when he heard a cry.  
  
Yamato spun around to look at Takeru, who was wriggling around on the floor and whimpering. He got up and walked to check it out, and Taichi fell forward, his lips still puckering, falling face-first onto the floor, not having known the blonde had left.  
  
"Ow."  
  
He looked up and saw that Yamato was rubbing Takeru's little back, shushing him and telling him that he had been having a bad dream. He sighed as he watched Yamato take the smaller blonde into his arms and rock him back and forth, telling him to go back to sleep, it was only a dream.  
  
Taichi rested his chin in his hand as he watched Yamato place the covers over Takeru's little body again. Yamato leant down to place a kiss on Takeru's forehead, and then the blonde stood and made his way back towards Taichi.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered, shrugging and jutting his thumb back in Takeru's direction.  
  
"It's okay," Taichi said, now more eager than ever to kiss Yamato.  
  
Taichi placed his hand over Yamato's and leant forward. "Now where were we?"  
  
"You WERE watching the fire, or at least you were supposed to, but I guess you forgot because IT WENT OUT!"  
  
Taichi fell off of the log and stared up at Sora's angry eyes.  
  
He looked towards the fire, which had definitely gone out. "Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Go get some firewood, right now, Taichi."  
  
Taichi stood and Yamato stood to go with him, but Sora stopped him.  
  
"Not you, Yamato. You have to stay and watch us while Taichi is out."  
  
"But who's going to watch Taichi?" Yamato asked hopefully.  
  
"Taichi can take care of himself. The forest is very nearby. He'll be fine."  
  
Taichi sighed and stood, figuring that the sooner he came back, the sooner he could get back to kissing Yamato. He had an odd feeling that fate was against his kissing Yamato and trudged to the forest nearby.  
  
He wandered around, picking up as much firewood as his arms could carry, when he heard growling from somewhere to his left.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
He slowly turned to look at the growling bushes nearby. "Since when do bushes growl?" he asked himself, taking a few steps back. A large, stray Garurumon stepped out from the bushes, and Taichi made a 'eep'ing sound.  
  
"Not good. Definitely not good."  
  
He dropped the firewood and turned, running back to the cave and screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!"  
  
His screaming woke everyone else, and soon all of the Digimon had run out to see what was going on. They all began attacking the Garurumon and Taichi crawled into the cave, whimpering.  
  
"I told you I should have gone with him!" Yamato yelled at Sora.  
  
"Oh, yeah, so that the beast would have eaten you both? Yeah, that'd really save us!" Sora yelled back.  
  
The others yelled at them both to shut up as they watched the fight. Soon, Greymon and Garurumon had sent the stray Garurumon running back into the woods with his tail in between his legs.  
  
They all cheered. Taichi turned to Yamato and grinned. Yamato grinned back, and they leant towards each other, only one thing on their minds.  
  
"TAICHI! YOU FORGOT THE FIREWOOD!"  
  
  
Well, that's it. Enjoy. ^-~  
wormmonsoul: tsuzuku? 


	3. chapter 3 Kou Da Cutie

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN SO THERE!! ;_; HAPPY!! Kou Da Cutie here to bring you another chapter in this wonderful story. Well, I hope that you enjoy.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDon't Bother Me When I Kiss Yamato!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 3 from Kou Da Cutie (Ioricutie@aol.com)  
#Yama, my face hurts!#  
  
Taichi's POV  
  
Finally I get SOME time with my Yama-chan.We decided to go to the DW today.We didn't hit it off last time Stupid fate. Stupid Daisuke. Stupid Ken. Allways gets in the way when you want some privacy.   
  
Damnit.  
  
I know Yama's just playing hard to get. Well, two can play at this game.  
  
"Hey Taichi." A voice whispers.  
  
Or not.  
  
I nearly jump out of my skin from that voice that I fell in love with. Oh those soft, oh so soft lips I want to claim as mine's, which emit that beautiful sound which is music to my ears.(no pun intended -_-;) Maybe I could get what I want and some more. Oh Taichi, I'm so bad. Who's the man, I'm the-  
  
"TAICHI" Yamato yells loud, a little too loud for my liking, in my ear.  
  
"OW! WHAT?"  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
I just notice that I've been daydreaming.   
  
Double Damnit.  
  
"Hehe sorry bout that. What is it? Found a makeout spot." I grin as he blushes. I don't think we're on the same subject as much as I have been. I'll teach him not to think about me later on. : )  
  
"No, I was just wondering what you're thinking about. It scares me to know what goes into that perverted mind of yours." He says while making a face of fake fear. I'll show him well. Just wait.  
  
"Now this is perfect spot." I say as I grab him. Oh man his hair smells good. I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses. I don't care right know as I pull him closer to me. I think he wasn't suspecting it; by the way he looks. Oh that's priceless. I'm going in for the kill. Getting closer. As I'm staring lovingly into his eyes I didn't see the branch fall down off the tree from that stray Wormmon. I can tell you one thing now …   
…   
…  
…  
…  
…  
OH TRIPLE DAMNIT THAT HURT!   
  
As I get the branch off of me I start to see stars. (sobbing) I was so close; I could taste his lip a mile away. I see Yamato looking at me with worried eyes. Here's my chance while he's checking if I'm hurt.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asks with that silky voice of his. Oh, that sends shivers down my back and all the way up. Time to put my acting to the test.  
  
"OH, YAMA! I HURT ALL OVER MY FACE! KISS IT FOR MEEEEEEEEE!" I say covering my face trying to keep from laughing out loud. That would spoil my brilliant plan. It solid proof there no way it could fail-  
  
"I can't do that it would hurt more that it already is." As he runs down to a near stream I didn't bother to notice on the way here. As he damps the cloth he found (where? I don't know ^_^;), I stare into space while I figure out what just happened. I probably have this stupid look on my face, I can feel a vein popping from all this stress. I WILL GET THAT BLOND ASS HOTIE TO KISS ME IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. I must have said that out loud because he's looking at me like I grew another head. Maybe it's the look on my face, which did not fade one bit.  
  
"Here … you … go. Taic- Ahhh!!"  
  
I just grabbed him and now his pinned against a tree. FINALLY. I started from where I left when-  
  
"YAMATO! YAMATO, DAD WANTS YOU HOME TO DO YOUR CHORES. YOUR TWO WEEKS BEHIND!"  
Omg...  
…  
…  
TAKERU! Don't panic, I can steal this. But, he's just pushed me away.  
  
"Sorry, but can we continue this later." He says with an angelic look on his face.  
  
I can't think right now as he rushes off onto the sun with his sweet lips with him. I think I'm taking this well. I didn't hurt when he left, maybe I can last for a while longer. Yeah, I can do this. Just sitting here dozing off with the 'stupid look' still on my face. Yep, I can do this.  
Yep, I got this all under cont-  
  
"Yama, don't leave me! My face still hurts. KISS MMMMMEEEEEEEEE!" I said while sobbing. That stray Wormmon comes back to see what's going on. I look at it and start wailing again.  
( sniff sniff )  
…  
…  
"I (SNIFF) CAN'T (SNIFF SNIFF) WINNNNN! DAMNIT"  
  
to be continued..  
how was that? ^_^'  
~ 


	4. chapter 4 wormmonsoul

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon because I don't.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxDon't Bother Me When I Kiss Yamato!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 4 from Me again. ^_^  
  
'It's not like we don't WANT to kiss,' I mutter broodingly to myself. 'It's not like we can't see each other... Actually, I'm in his apartment, and we're alone, so...'  
  
I rise from the bed and go to check on Yamato in the kitchen.  
  
"Almost done, Tai-chan!" Yamato turns to me with a wide smile that slowly freezes on his lips as he notices a hungry look on my face. "Uhm, the pizza'll be okay for you?" he asks in a small voice before I come up from behind and circle my hands around his waist. Now he can't even talk, only blushes fiercely.  
  
'I wonder if he kissed before?'  
  
With this disturbing thought I bury my face in his shoulder and brush my lips over his skin. It makes me feel weirdly giddy.  
  
"Taichi," he takes a deep breath and says in a composed voice but I can feel the warmth his burning face radiates, his flaming closeness. "Taichi, it's a bad idea to make out on a heated stove..."  
  
"I agree perfectly.."  
  
Did I just purr? Oh yes...   
  
"Close your eyes, Yamato," I ask.  
  
"Why?" he says.  
  
"Do it."  
  
He turns to me with his eyes closed, his beautiful face open for my caress. I cup his face in my hands and decrease the distance between our lips...  
  
"Ahem," Yamato says and his eyes fling open.   
  
"What?" I whisper back.  
  
"What about romance?" he asks.  
  
"What romance?" I say.  
  
"Candlelight, wine, silk robes..."   
  
I finally tear my eyes from his lips and look up at him. "Later," I inform him. By the expression on his face, by a hint of pounting on his lips and a stubborn spark in his eyes I conclude I made a mistake. I jump away as fast as I can. Yamato's temper is not something I want to experiment with.   
  
"Taichi, a dirty kitchen and baking pizza in my stained apron isn't my idea of a good relationship start."  
  
"Well..." I scratch my head. "Geez.." I say finally. I'm at a loss. He didn't seem to mind other times, did he?   
  
"Baka.." he says fondly and draws me into his arms.  
  
Yamato can be so cute sometimes..! My kitten.  
  
We stay that way and I feel the moment is coming over us again... and pizza or no pizza, I'm going to kiss him... now... Ten inches... Five inches... He lures me with his eyes... Three inches... Yes, I'm gonna kiss him!!... I ask for permission, given and -   
  
An awful screech from the oven make us start with a gasp and jump a meter from each other. I want to scream.  
  
"God!" Yamato breathes out and kicks the stupid oven. My heart is pumping pure adrenalin instead of blood right now. Yamato gets the pizza out and I feel my stomach turn with hunger. I bite into the pizza and with a warning cry from Yamato I drop it on the table and wailing press my hand to my mouth.  
  
It was BURNING HOT! I feel as if my tongue was scorched with hell's fire!  
  
My pitious whimpering cut Yamato's sadistic laughter - why is he always like that? - and make him snuggle up to me and soothe my pain away... Not with kisses. Alas. I think I won't be putting anything in my mouth for the next three years or so.  
  
"It's okay, Tai-chan," he says and blows on my swelling lips. "Here," he says, "I'll make your pain go away."  
  
He kisses his fingers and presses them to my lips. Surprised and satisfied I gape at him, then my injured face breaks into a smile.  
  
Next time, I know, I'll kiss Yamato... Come hell or high water.  
  
----------  
Anybody wants to continue? Anyone? Personne? Jemand? Dareka? Kto-nibudy? Or should I stop torturing Yamato and Taichi and make it a boring fic? Your choice. 


	5. chapter 5 Crysie

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.  
My fic is going on! Yay! It's Crysie (xxxsparklinsunxxx@hotmail.com or You Know Yourselves Who It IS on FF.net ^_^) who wrote this chapter. *bows*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDon't Bother Me When I Kiss Yamato!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Oooh! It's my turn to do a chapter! Yay! ^^  
  
  
"So you're going to stay for the night, right?" Matt asked slowly, as if he was talking to a child.  
  
Perhaps I was one.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, of course I am. Will your dad be there?"  
  
Matt shook his head, a small, sly smile forming on his face. "I also have a surprise for you." He tugged my hand gently, nudging me towards his apartment building.  
  
It seemed to only take a few minutes to arrive there, but when we did, I fell into a slow motion movie where I stood and observed the room as the cameras spun around me.  
  
Okay, not literally, but the place looked amazing. Just like Yamato had wanted a few days ago, everything was romantic. There was a candle lit table awaiting the two of us.  
  
"I came home on my spare and prepared this," he explained quietly.  
  
"You didn't have to do this, but wow… What are we eating?"  
  
"Oh Taichi," Matt murmured. I could only watch as he went over to the oven and pulled out a casserole looking plate. "Hope you're hungry for a rice casserole dish."  
  
"Sounds delicious."  
  
Matt smiled as he placed to pieces on each of our plates.  
  
"Uh… Isn't it a little early for eating dinner?" I asked.  
  
"I thought we might do something during the rest of the evening––" he winked, "––unless, of course, you want to simply eat dinner later and not…"  
  
"No! This is good. We're going to eat now and do stuff later…"  
  
Matt smiled a knowing smile, as if everything was going to be just perfect. The rest of the dinner went by quite nicely, with pleasant chatting between the two of us, yet we both seemed eager. I knew why I was eager. This was going to be the night I was going to kiss Yamato. Oh yeah.  
  
We ended up sitting on the couch next to each other, holding each other's hand and staring in each other's eyes. Yet, this wasn't near enough! I wanted more… I wanted to hold him, and kiss him… his beautiful white skin, his deep red lips. Eagerly, I licked my lips and moved forward slightly. I could feel his face inching toward my own, yet something was definitely not right… There was a sound at the door, and it sounded as if someone else was in the room.  
  
"TK!"  
  
At Matt's exclamation, I jumped and landed face first on he floor. TK was giggling hysterically and running around the room while laughing about how I was almost kissing his brother and fell flat on my face.  
  
How embarrassing. Next time, I'm going to kiss Matt. And as cheesy as it sounds, if it is the last thing I do…  
  
tsuzuku...  
Trust me, reader, YOU want to do the next chapter... Or do I have to come into your nightmares?  
Kidding. But I need volunteers for the next one. See ya! 


	6. chapter 6 Shadow Dreamer

Disclaimer: nobody owns Digimon. It's free! Actually, no, you have to pay. Oh well, I don't own it and I don't get the money for it.  
Thanks for new chapter!!! I love you! *hugging* Anybody has ideas for the next chapter? ^_^  
  
xxxxxxxxxxDon't Bother Me When I Kiss Yamato!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
from Shadow Dreamer (RocketLaura@aol.com)   
  
Well here's the chapter then..  
  
  
A violent wind whistled as it passed through the trees. It was so strong it almost blew me off my feet!! Thunder and lightning danced in the skies, and vast amounts of rain stung my eyes.  
  
"Ow! that hurts!" I wailed, turning towards the blonde beside me. "Whose idea WAS this, anyway?"   
  
I frowned as Yamato laughed at me. "It was your idea, Taichi!" he giggled, seemingly not phased by the rain.   
  
"It's really not that bad, 'Nii-chan." Hikari assured me from my other side.   
  
"NOT THAT BAD!?!" I exclaimed. "It's horrible!! We're trapped in the Digital World when it's RAINING!" It was bad, honest!! You never know what'll happen. Storms in the Digital World are unpredictable. And besides, I had been hoping, when suggesting that we visit, that I'd be able to spend some time alone with Yama for a while!  
  
"We're not trapped, Taichi. It's just hard to find a TV set in the rain, that's all. There's a difference." Takeru's voice interrupted my thoughts. Damn you, Takeru! It's not every day I get to plan out a perfect way to finally kiss my Yama-chan!  
  
"Gee, I hope Daisuke and Ken are all right." Yamato said suddenly from behind. I couldn't help feeling just a bit jealous. I mean here we are, in a perhaps life threatening situation, and he says nothing about me and worries about Daisuke and Ken!  
  
I let out a little sigh unintentionally. I shouldn't be jealous, I know that. I just love Yamato that's all. And I STILL haven't gotten to kiss him yet.  
  
Yamato turned to me then. "Are you okay, Taichi?" he asks me, a look of concern on his face.   
  
My heart flutters. I want so much to kiss him right then and there.. but it's not exactly in the right place. I don't mind the rain, but I kind of want to do it in private!  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, I just don't like storms." I told him. It's not a complete lie. I really don't like storms. I just left a little part of it out that's all.   
  
To my delight, Yamato placed an arm reassuringly around my shoulder. "It's going to be okay Taichi. We'll find a cave soon and hang out there."  
  
"Yeah." I told him, leaning into him just a bit more. There's only so much you can do while you're trying to walk at the same time.   
  
Takeru looked back at smiled at us knowingly. I gave him a glare. It's HIS fault that I wasn't able to kiss Yamato last night, after all!! He just saw my look and laughed, and then turned back to Hikari. Now I really wish we'd found Agumon so I could have him give Takeru a nice whack in the head.  
  
In fact, I was thinking about doing that myself, until I became distracted. I felt something squeezing my left hand, and looked to see him holding it tightly, staring at my face. He was smiling. I smiled back and squeezed back too. It might not be such a bad place after all. I mean, the rain has died down just a bit, and the thunder is actually a bit pretty, and the wind is whistling like music...  
  
Wrapping my other arm around Yamato, I pulled him closer to me. In response, he let go of my hand and wrapped both of his arms around my waist. "This is it." I thought excitedly. I'm finally going to do it. I can already feel his warm breath on my face. We're that close. I swallow down the nervous lump in my throat. I love Yamato, I love him, and this is finally it, I can't be feeling nervous...  
  
As I lean down towards him, he leans up towards me, and our lips are almost touching...  
  
"TAICHI!!! 'NII-CHAN!! WE FOUND A CAVE!!" Takeru's shout surprises Yamato, and he makes a little jump, turning away from me. Damn! I cursed. One of these days I'm going to KILL Takeru for this. I really will.  
  
Sighing, I quickly follow my love as he runs off to his brother and Hikari. My hopes quickly rise as I see the inside of the cave, however.  
  
It's kind of split up. Maybe there's a good little secluded area in here where I will FINALLY kiss him. And I WILL kiss him tonight, no matter what.  
  
All four of us immediately inspected the cave for anything really dangerous. Subconscious reaction to all of our months spent here, I guess.   
  
It looked safe enough, though. There was nothing in that cave that could fall down and hit one of us. So the four of us sat down to wait for the storm to subside. Hikari whipped out a deck of cards and she and Takeru began to play some American card game. I believe they called it Rummy 500. Or maybe it was Gin... ah, who knows, who cares. The important thing it that Yamato and I have some time to ourselves now...  
  
I moved over to him, as he was sitting alone. I sighed a little. Typical him. "Hey Yama." I greeted. And I'm the only one who's allowed to call him that, by the way. "What do you want to do?"  
  
He shrugs at me. "Whatever." Then he places his head back on his knees and stares out of the cave, returning to whatever thoughts he was in before I interrupted them. Sometimes it worries me that he thinks so much. He gets so deep into his thoughts. It's really kind of scary. Well it can be annoying to, but it's scarier than it is annoying. I'm going to lose him to whatever he thinks about one day, I think. I'm not exactly sure what goes on in his mind, but it can't be pretty. I've learned that much.  
  
And old experience has taught me that Yamato+angsty thoughts+bad storm in Digital World=very bad situation. I'll do whatever I can to change that.  
  
"Well don't just sit around and do nothing!! You're leaving me alone!" I whined at him, knowing that it would snap him out of angst world, at least. And I was right, it worked. He turned to me and sighs, and says, "I wasn't doing nothing, Taichi. I was thinking..." "Thinking, doing nothing, same difference." I joked at him. I also don't like him like this because he looks unhappy. And I don't want my Yama-chan unhappy.   
  
It hurts me to see him unhappy, and after all, it does no good to kiss a person when they're unhappy. The first time, anyway.   
  
Or then again, maybe if I kiss him, it'll cheer him up. That makes sense, right? And it will, at the very least, get him out of angst world. Which I despise with a passion for always taking my Yama away from me.  
  
I decide to start slow, however, so I don't alarm him or surprise him too much. I begin with the obvious: I scoot closer to him and place and arm around his shoulder. "Come on; tell me what's wrong..." I coax. "Nothing." He tells me, although he rests his head on my shoulder. "I know when you're lying, Yama." He should know that by now, you know. I've told him that over and over again. And he still fails to take a hint.   
  
He buries his face in my neck, and I know right then and there that something's wrong. Or maybe I'm just not used to him showing such a public display of affection. Either way. In return I rest my chin on his hair. It's really soft, you know. He takes such good of his hair. It's soft and fluffy and... it's got something that I can't quite describe.   
  
For a moment we're surrounded in almost silence, the only noises being the rain pounding the ground outside and the occasionally sounds of playing cards. It's that moment that I'm surrounded in complete bliss, just sitting here with Yamato in my arms...  
  
  
  
"It's the perfect moment..." my brain registers. And who am I to disagree? It makes sense to me, and anyway... Yamato is smiling up at me anyway...  
  
I lift my chin off of his hair and gently lift his face off of my shoulder, placing my arms around him. "Taichi...I love you..." he whispers, and smiling, I nod back at him. Then he leans up towards me again and I lean down towards him, and my body shivers a little in anticipation. Then it's it, our lips are slightly touching, and I begin to deepen the kiss...  
  
"TAICHI!!!"  
  
  
  
My eyes snap open and I look around. Wait... wasn't I just kissing Yamato? Then I see that Yamato's no longer in my arms, he's besides me, and I'm lying down on the floor. "It was just a dream." I resolve silently, disappointed. "What is it?" I ask, maybe just a bit too obvious, still disappointed about my dream.  
  
Yamato tells me, "The storm stopped. We should go and find Daisuke and Ken and our Digimon." I can only nod at him and get up, walking over to Hikari and Takeru. I think even nature is against me kissing Yamato or something.   
  
What? Don't give me that look!! A dream is better than nothing I suppose, and when I woke up, if it was still raining, I would have been encouraged...  
  
Yamato turns to me and smiles a little as we begin to walk out of the cave. "Thank you..." he says a little. And I nod, although I have no idea what he's thanking me for. Comforting him, I guess. I go to just wrap an arm around his shoulder when he yelps and we have to jump away to avoid a branch that's falling off of a tree. I grit my teeth and rapidly walk forward. I can't even have a slightly romantic moment with him without something interrupting!!  
  
I go to try again and embrace the air, and then I see that Yamato's ahead of me, along with Hikari and Takeru, calling Daisuke and Ken's names. For the millionth time that night, I let out a sigh.  
  
"Just what in hell did I do to deserve this?"  
  
tsuzuku...  
  
  
Okay, there it is. Sorry if it's too long, and I hope you like it!  
  
Shadow Dreamer 


	7. chapter 7 himitsu

Don't bother me when I kiss Yamato!  
Chapter 7

A chapter from my beta-reader!!! *scream of joy* Behold!   
Thanks, Sveta. *hug* My fic is going on!!  
This chapter is from Yamato's POV  
And yes, me and my beta-reader are that twisted, so expect **general** madness in this part...  
_ Yamato's thoughts _

* * *

"I don't care!" said Taichi loudly; a warm hand was placed on his mouth.

Yamato's soft voice quickly whispered into his left ear, "If you do not care about your reputation that doesn't mean that it's the same with me. It's no good kissing in the middle of the school hall." _That will drive away all my girlfriends and half of Teenage Wolves' fans,_ he thought. "No!"

"Bt Y..m..t..." Taichi mumbled (with a hand over his mouth).

"We are to find a better place. Use your brains, Taichi, for once."

"I have brains and I'll prove you that, Yama. How about your flat?"

"Great idea!" said Yamato and there was mocking in his voice. _He will rape me if we come to my flat._ "My father seems to have a miraculous gift for returning in a right moment and in addition, half of the Chosen have the key to my flat, including Takeru - thanks to you, Tai."

Taichi blushed slightly.

"I didn't give the key to them! They forced me to make duplicates."

Yama rolled his eyes, "Any other ideas?"

"Digiworld! The safest place!"

"Out of the question. Wormmon is there."

"What has it to do with Wormmon?"

_He might see us and tell Ken, you fool, Taichi._ "He might see us and tell ... Gabumon and he is a very jealous one, you know."   
_(a/n ^_^ Let's all imagine that Ken is in love with Yamato in this chapter. It's easy knowing me. Heh heh.. I don't know what she was thinking when she wrote this. Actually... I might know.. well... you don't want to know...)_

"Oh, I see. Let's go to some park then," Taichi said.

"No-no-no. It's too cold."

"It's about 20 degrees above zero."

"It's too hot then."

"Oh, Yama... I don't know - an attic, a roof, a basement.."

"Taichi, don't think too much, it spoils your pretty facial expression. I have an idea myself and I wouldn't criticize it if I were you."

"I'm all ears."

"An elevator."

"An elevator. You mean getting _stuck_ in an elevator? _That didn't occur to me.._ ..That was exactly what I thought."

There was clear despair on Taichi's face and Yamato got a glimpse into his thoughts, I hope I do not have claustrophobia.

_I hope they'll take us out before he deflowers me,_ Yamato thought in return.

"You are a genius, Yama, that's so simple and so intimate. Let's go then."

"Let's go," said Yamato with fading enthusiasm.

***

"Jump on the count of three."

"Ready? One, two, three, altogether."

There was a jumping sound and in a moment the light died and the elevator stopped. In a total darkness Yamato stepped back to meet the wall of the lift. He tried to feel, to hear, to smell Taichi in the dark and Taichi's sniffing sounds proved that he was doing the same thing. At last Taichi succeeded in catching _hiding_ Yamato who quite liked the game so far. Their hands entwined together and their bodies joined producing unbearable heat between their legs.

"If they don't take us out of here in two hours we may suffocate. Do you care about it, Tai?"

Taichi stiffened in Yamato's arms.

"Actually, I do care, Yama. May I suggest that the idea was bad after all?"

"You may, but are we going to waste the priceless air on talking? How about having one breath for two?"

"What do you mean?... What does it mean?"

"You are so cute, Yagami, but so stupid!"

Yamato laughed and pushed the Child of Courage away.

"Yama! Yamato... Yama?!"

"Taichi!..."

"Yamato, stop shouting, will you? I can't hear the alarm clock because of your loud screams..."

Yamato opened his eyes in his room and saw his brother.

"Oh, Takeru..." _You interfered with my dream, damn you! Never, never do it again. Remember, don't bother me when I kiss my Taichi!..._

tsuzuku...


	8. chapter 8 yamatoforever

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Yes!!! More new chapters! I'm so happy and so are you! I want MORE!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxDon't bother me when I kiss Yamato!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Chapter 7 from yamatoforever (we all know you and love you! *hug* ^_^) (vivayamato@yahoo.com)  
  
  
I'm beginning to lose my patience! We have already been an item for two months now and I still didn't have a chance to kiss Yamato! I feel that the world makes a conspiracy to forbid me kiss him!  
  
Well, not anymore. Christmas is coming. My parents already allowed me to arrange a Christmas party with the Digidestined and our digimon. I will put a lot of mistletoe everywhere I can reach. If I wouldn't kiss Yamato even once, my name is not Yagami Taichi!!!  
  
***  
They would be coming soon. I managed to make Hikari lock herself inside her room so that she wouldn't bother me while I decorate the room. Also to keep her unaware of my plan. It was easy really. All I had to do was just tease her about which one she loves the most, Takeru or Daisuke. In the end, she was so pissed off that she slammed the door and stayed there and gave me some peace.  
  
There's someone ringing the bell. Before I can move, Hikari comes out of her room and runs to open the door. Despite her being mad at me, she is already preparing for the party. She passes me, still glares madly at me. I feel a little bad because of the way I treated her. Gomen, Hikari. After I kiss Yamato, I will make up with you. Promise.  
  
Soon all the children have already arrived with their digimon. Hikari is talking with them. You wouldn't believe what would the digimon wear to hide from suspicious eyes of the passengers. At this time, I think all the older Dididestined envy the younger ones. Their digimon all dedigivolve until they look like stuffed animals. But I don't really care about that matter. What matters for me is - where the hell is my Yama? I keep looking at my watch and the door as if that will somehow make Yamato appear suddenly.  
  
Finally I can't take it any longer. "Hey, Takeru! Where's Yamato? Why didn't he come with you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Oniichan has a gig right now so he will come late. The gig should have finished half an hour ago. So just be patient okay? It's not like there is something important you have to do with him right?" He looks at me, trying to look innocent. Urgh, if I could lay my hands on him!!!  
  
Suddenly, the bell is ringing. I rush to the door, nearly knocking Takeru to the floor… unfortunately. I hear him scold me but I don't really care. And surely, at the door my angel is standing, still panting. His cheeks are red from the running, he must have been running all the way from the place the gig was.   
  
"Go… Gomen…. It… took… longer.. to…"   
  
"Sshhh…" I place my finger on his lip. I feel how my heart is warm, knowing how much he wants to be with me as he ran all the way here. He looks at me with those beautiful blue orbs. The moment is so right. I feel my gaze turn gentle as I whisper, "Look up." He looks up, slightly confused, until he sees the mistletoe upon the doorframe. He smiles knowingly and his gaze meets mine. I close the space between us as my mouth tries to meet his. He closes his eyes as his breath becomes a little heavier, then…  
  
"Oniichan! You finally made it!" We both jump back at the sound of a too enthusiastic shout behind me. Before I could say anything, Takeru has already pushed me aside and dragged his brother with him, without stopping babbling. "I was beginning to worry. I thought you wouldn't finish the gig on time. Or the band wouldn't let you go and would drag you to their party."  
  
"They did. But I managed to run away." He laughs but looks at me a little nervously. He stopped at the sight of the living room. He eyes all the mistletoe in there, visible or a little hidden from the sight. He looks at me knowingly, but his eyes just become softer. So I guess he doesn't mind my creative decoration.   
  
The party itself turned out to be a disaster. Every time I managed to make Yamato stand below the mistletoe, something always appeared. From Daisuke chasing Takeru all over the room and pushing Yamato accidentally from where he was standing until the annoying Patamon and Hawkmon passed us flying. And a couple times Miyako or Mimi and God knows who else passed between us and just realized they were under mistletoe. So in the end Yamato ended up kissing them, or me kissing them! I was so close to scream at whoever above who was trying to tease me like that.  
  
The party almost ends without me managing to kiss him even once. I think I will go mad. Then I feel that someone grabs my hand and takes me to somewhere quiet. I look at that person and see my angel is the one who is holding me. I feel that I am smiling like an idiot.  
  
"That's better. Why was the long face for anyway?"  
  
"What did you expect? I tried so hard to prepare this party. I even put as much mistletoe as I could in every place possible. But did I succeed in kissing you? Nooo… Thanks to those stupid annoying brats!"  
  
I could see his mouth moving into a smile while he is amusedly looking at me. He runs his fingers gently over my cheek. "If it helps you feel better, the party is not over yet. And we are under the mistletoe." He whispers seductively into my ear. I blink and look up. Indeed, he was right. We are under the mistletoe.  
  
We both look into each other's eyes. Right now, I can understand what Shakespeare meant by saying that the eyes are the window of the soul. This is a perfect time, a perfect moment. I realize that a moment like this isn't so easily created. I feel so right standing with him like this, just holding hands. But of course I want more. This is the moment I've been waiting for for two months. Well, longer if you count the time when we still weren't together, the time when I could just fantasize about him loving me back.  
  
I move my head to him and he does the same. At the moment, nothing matters to me. No sound and no movement can distract me from kissing him. Though somewhere inside I could hear something like the door bell ringing. Nothing seems real to me at that time, only the fact that our lips move to unity. I could see the part of his lips slightly. We are so close now. Our breath becomes one. Just another millimeter and we'll be….  
  
Suddenly he jerks back. His face is pale like he is seeing a ghost. "What the hell is she doing here?" He hisses.  
  
My vision is still blurred by the emotion. I want to cry. Just to say I don't care and let's just get back to business. But I manage to turn around and … Find Jun at the door.  
  
"Damn! Why the hell you must put so much mistletoe! I swear, Taichi, if she lays her finger on me… Just one finger… You can say goodbye to the kiss!!!"  
  
Oh man, I've never seen Yamato pissed off like this. Before I could say anything, he has already run to the living room and told Takeru that they were leaving. Jun has already spotted him and squealed with delight. If it was someone else, I could laugh till my stomach hurt seeing Yamato run while using the others as his shield from Jun. I can hear Jun's high squeak. "But Yamato, we're under mistletoe. Oh come on. Just let me kiss you. Don't be so shy, darling."  
  
Finally he manages to reach the door still dragging Takeru with him. I've never seen anyone who could put his shoes on as fast as he could. So my angel just disappears behind the door in an instant. I still can't accept what was happening here 5 minutes ago. Everything seems unreal. Everyone starts to say goodbye, including Daisuke who is dragging his crazy sister home, away from where Yamato has just fled.  
  
"Oniichan, I think you should close your mouth now. You wouldn't look like an idiot that way." My sister's voice snaps me back to reality.  
  
"I can't believe this!" I sink to the couch. "After all the effort I made, it still ended the same? Is God playing with me? Does he think it's so funny! Where the hell is miracle when we need it? Isn't Christmas supposed to be a magical moment?"  
  
I stop babbling because of the smile on my sister's face. "What?" I look at her suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe your misfortune doesn't have anything to do with God, but with the way you treated others."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I know why you tried so hard to prepare this party. I'm not blind, you know. Besides, you collected too much mistletoe. You should have just asked me nicely, you know, then I would've helped you to gain what you wished. But noooo…. You just had to make fun of me."  
  
"Hikari…" I stand as she starts backing off in her room's direction. "Tell me you didn't…"  
  
"I asked the others to do anything to prevent you from kissing Yamato. Even made Daisuke call Jun to pick him up. Now we're even."  
  
With that she runs to her room and locks the door to prevent me from killing her. I still can't move, too stunned by the truth she told me. My sister, the bearer of Light, the sweet little angel… Has planned all this during the short time as she locked herself inside her room? Then I do something a noble and civilian man should do in those circumstances. "HIKARIIIII!!!!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs.  
  
********************  
tsuzuku...  
  
wormmonsoul: *sigh* It was beautiful...  
Yes, the fic is going, rejoice, and anybody wants to do the next chapter? *innocently* I'm looking forward to see them. ^____^ And it depends on you whether the next chapter be posted. Have fun!  
possible plots:  
-somebody else falls in love with either Yamato or Taichi and tries to prevent them from seeing each other  
-just good old flu  
-the light is out, the Chosen have party, Taichi and Yamato kiss somebody else by mistake  
-Gabumon is going through his the-more-questions-the-better stage and wants Yamato to tell him what he and Taichi are doing   
-a Sleeping Beauty/Romeo and Juliette/Frog Prince play is taking place in school  
-etc.  
Feel free to write anything!! 


	9. chapter 9 Lady Kamiya

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me. This chapter is from Lady Kamiya. (yamachi_empress@hotmail.com) Merii kurisumasu for you!!! Yay! I get to write a chapter!! ^_^ 

**Don't Bother Me When I Kiss Yamato!**

Chapter 9 

"Get in there!" 

"But why? Its dark, I don't like the dark.."

"Oh, stop whining!" the light switch was flicked on and the room was illuminated in fluorescent lighting.

"...the BATHROOM!?" Taichi shouted in confusion. His voice echoed throughout the tile covered room. 

"Shh!! You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?" Yamato said, shushing the brunette. 

"But no-ones home," Taichi replied innocently, with a grin. Yamato turned on the taps for the bath, so that nobody would dare to come in, seeing they would have thought that he was taking a shower.

"Mm, stop being so cute, I'm supposed to be the cute one!" Yamato said.

"But how am I supposed to kiss you in a bathroom!? I mean its all cold and damp, and cramped," Taichi said not taking his eyes off Yamato's lips.

"Well, its better then nothing! I mean once I dreamt of kissing in an elevator but then Takeru's alarm clock started shouting and told me to shut up" (Hehehe, Sveta's chapter :P)

"Huh? Yamato I think you've lost it, don't you mean to say Takeru started shouting at you because he couldn't hear his alarm clock so you shut up?" Taichi said. 

"Oh stop being a smartass and kiss me!!" Yamato said, quite annoyed that they had tried several times to kiss but did not succeed. But now, they were unstoppable. 

Taichi clicked the lock shut and proceeded towards Yamato. He was leaning towards the blonde, ready to kiss him until...

"I know! Lets do it in the shower!" ...he leant a little bit too forward...  

*BANG*

"Oww... My nose," Taichi moaned as he picked himself up off the floor. Yamato couldn't contain himself, and started laughing at the brunette.

"You shouldn't be laughing" Taichi said and pouted. Yamato stopped giggling as he saw the brunette was about to start crying.

"Aww, Taichi, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to laugh," Yamato said as he wrapped his arms around Taichi.

"Tricked ya!" Taichi said as he threw the blonde into the bathtub full of freezing cold water. Yamato stood up from the bath, clothes drenched, hair matted onto his face, water dripping off his body, and not to mention a very mad expression on his face.

"Ooh, Yagami you're going to pay!" Yamato said as he pulled Taichi's hair and dragged him underwater. Taichi, even though submerged in water, managed to pull the blonde down with him. With one simple turn, Taichi got himself on top of Yamato and pulled him out of the water.

"No, YOU'RE going to pay, the ultimate price Yama-kun," Taichi said mockingly. 

"..And what would that be, Oh-Stupid-One?" Yamato mocked back. 

"This.." Taichi replied as he leant forward, lips parted. Yamato wrapped his arm around Taichi's neck for support. 

They got closer and closer.

**_The moment they had been waiting for…._**

Yamato shut his eyes.

…was about… 

Taichi pulled the blonde even closer.

**_..to be.._**

Their lips almost touched.

"YAMATO OPEN THE DOOR! OHH PLEASE!! PLEASE!!! I NEED TO PEE!!!!"

RUINED! 

****

"TAKERU!!" both boys shouted from the bathtub. 

"Im sorry! Im sorry to be ruining your shower session but I got to GO QUICKLYYYY.." Takeru shouted from outside the door. Muttering, both boys got out of the bath and unlocked the door for the busting teenager who shot inside the bathroom faster then you can say "Toilet paper."

"Im NEVER going to get to kiss you, Yama" Taichi said disappointedly whilst wrapping himself up in a towel.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out a way, why don't we try a basement, an attic, a carpark, hell even the nearest Taco Bell place! Im THAT desperate to have our first kiss," Yamato said. He was greeted by Taichi laughing madly. 

"Uh, Why are you laughing?" Yamato asked. Taichi looked up and started laughing even more. 

"Your hair, it looks like a bird's nest that was crushed by a steam roller, dipped in cheese sauce and made into a puree by a blender," Taichi explained. Yamato sweatdropped.

"Well, your hair isn't any better," he remarked. Taichi stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah…" he said with a thoughtful expression on his face, which made him look utterly adorable.

Yamato laughed at his expression and pinned Taichi against the wall. 

"This time, were going to kiss once and for all" he said as he leant closer.

"YAMATO!!! THERE'S NO TOILET PAPER!!" Takeru's shouts were heard from the bathroom. Yamato, getting quite a fright, smashed his lips against the wall next to Taichi's head.

"Ah-ACHOO!" Taichi sneezed.

"Ah boy…" Yamato said and sighed.

"I'm going to Kiss Taichi, and no-ones going to stop me this time!" 

Hehe, hope you liked this chapter.

Lady Kamiya.

wormmonsoul: Sure it's great!!! Poor Takeru though… 


	10. chapter 10 wormmonsoul

**Disclaimer:** I don't own neither of the Digimon mentioned, Chosen children and many other things. This is the first part of the end.  
By the way, if anybody's interested in **What's Wrong With Being a Blonde**, it's been updated. ^_^ 

* * *

**Don't Bother Me When I Kiss Yamato!  
Chapter 10 by Wormmonsoul **

**(Taichi's POV)**

_I lost all hope. I can't fight the cruel gods that won't let me kiss the prettiest boy in the world._

That's it, I give up. I won't think about him, won't look at his lips, won't listen to his songs. I will do what I'm supposed to do - be a Chosen one and fight for the Digital World. 

It's just not my fault that my hands shake when I'm standing side by side with him. It's not my fault that I can't think clearly and I can't answer any damned question when I see him enter the room. And every time he exits that room I feel my heart break. It shouldn't matter by now but it does.

Today is just another day. The routine takes over me, and as I'm slowly poking at my lunch with Koushirou mumbling something about computers by my side, I let the noise absorb me. He appears behind the corner, looking so beautiful and surreal that I again plunge into my own world of nightmares. I can't kiss him.

He says hi and sits down next to me. I cast him a longing side-glance but there is no hope in it. He asks how the test was and Koushirou answers. I keep silent. I don't know what to say except that I still love him but I don't know if he believes me anymore. Yamato wants to meet me after school, and I nod my consent. He gets up and walks away, disappointed with the absence of reaction. The meeting after school will be another attempt to get close to him and I'm so tired of failing. It is frustrating.

Maybe he doesn't even love me anymore…

Koushirou says I don't look happy. I don't because I'm not. 

I'm afraid of losing Yamato…

***

It seemed like a perfect day. Taichi and Yamato were sitting on the sofa in Ishida's apartment and Taichi was feeding him sweets. And no one a hundred miles around knew that they were in his apartment, so no one could call and ask stupid questions. That was such an opportunity.

Taichi basked in the thought for a while, secretly admiring his Yamato. It seemed he had always been his boyfriend and he got used to his lean graceful figure on his knees and his arms around his waist. Taichi thought he wouldn't be able to carry on without those trifles. The blonde was almost asleep in his lap.

_Yamato is so beautiful when he is peaceful_, Taichi gulped. _I think if I could lean forward several inches and draw my knees with his head on them a bit up, I'll be able to kiss him. Not deep, perhaps, not frenching him - I lost all hope of kissing him like this after all those weeks - just a small friendly kiss. Can't I have that little?_

The blonde opened his eyes with a question.

"No more bonbons?" he asked. Taichi fed him the next one. 

_I forgot I'm feeding him bonbons, being so fascinated with his lips... in particular... Against the skin of my fingers they feel so soft... And they burn me at the same time like hell's fire. _

"Yamato," the brunet called softly. The lips released his fingers, the tip of his tongue washing them for the last time. Taichi's hand trembled.

"Yes?" the boy whispered back.

"Maybe we didn't try hard enough," Taichi said with a blush. "Maybe we should ignore everything and ... " he swiftly bent his neck aiming for Yamato's lips, intending to deceive fate and seal that kiss. The boy opened his eyes and straightened his back. As a result, their heads connected rather painfully, and Taichi rubbed his chin checking if it's okay. Yamato hissed and pressed his fingers to his forehead.

"Taichi, you're okay?" he said worriedly. The stronger boy took his face into his hands and stared down his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Yamato," he said firmly. "I want to kiss you. Now, and nothing can stop me.."

"Okay," said the blonde.

Taichi leant forward. The phone started to ring shrilly and he started. 

"Don't pick it," Yamato stared in the brown eyes. "They can wait."

"Yeah..."

"Taichi, please..." the blonde rose on his hands a bit, craning his neck. 

A mighty bang sounded on the door and a frustrated voice shouted them to _open it_. Somebody started to kick the door to the apartment as if intending to break it. 

Taichi breathed heavily and parted his lips carrying them to Yamato's. He felt his breath echo back to him, the moisture and the smell, there was hardly an inch between their lips.

_What else can stop me? An earthquake?_

The apartment shook as if the earthquake hit it. Taichi and Yamato tumbled down from the sofa and landed on the floor. The windows of the apartment exploded in a shower of shards and fell in the street. 

"What the hell?!" Taichi said, rising on his knees when the horrible tremble of the walls stopped. "Yamato, are you okay?" he cried in concern. The blonde propped up on his elbows and coughed. He was lying by an upturned table and Taichi had an awful moment imagining that that table could have fallen on his beloved. He quickly reached him and pulled him into his arms.

"Do you think it's because we tried to kiss?" Yamato chuckled hysterically.

"I wonder what it was.."

Another rumble went through the building and a sound wave of big explosion deafened the boys for a while.

"What the hell..." Taichi pulled Yamato to his feet and they ran to the window and stared in awe down at the smoking Odaiba. The cloud of dust flew in the air as a huge chunk of the roof crushed below on the pavement. 

"YAMATO!" Takeru's voice cried desperately behind them. The little blonde flew onto his brother and sobbed. "I thought you were hurt!"

Hikari hugged Taichi. Daisuke was also there, shock written on his face. Miyako was typing quickly something into her D-Terminal.

"It's Digimon, Taichi," Hikari said fearfully. "We tried to call you. It appeared somewhere in the area of the Rainbow Bridge. Koushirou-san thinks it's a Mega."

"I'm calling Ken-kun over now," Miyako said.

"Wait," Daisuke said, "I'll take Chibimon and Minomon and we digiport to Tamachi in no time. Yamato-sempai, you have a computer?"

Yamato jumped over the pile of fallen books and rushed into his room. The first leader of the Chosen children squinted trying to make out a digimon in the vast Odaiba. 

"Daisuke, fetch Ken quickly. Where are Koushirou and Jyou?"

"Koushirou is trying to reach Gennai. He's home," Miyako said. "I called Jyou."

"Where is Sora and Mimi?"

"I don't know."

"Where is Iori?"

"I'm here," said the solemn boy upon coming into the room. "I've got a call from Koushirou. He said to come at once. Mimi and Sora are already there. We're going to the Digiworld. All of us. Gennai left an SOS message," he reported.

"_Digiport open_!" they heard from the bedroom as Daisuke vanished into another world. The blonde boy returned to the room. Taichi followed his movements warily and calmed down only when Yamato was standing again by his side.

"Daisuke plans to evolve the digimon to Imperialdramon and take the Mega out," he said.

Taichi was peering into the smoke and dust searching for any sign of digimon. Finally he saw it. "There is more than one digimon in Odaiba now," he said calmly. Everybody rushed to the window.

"What?!!" Miyako cried in disbelief. "I've got to warn Daisuke!"

"Quiet," Hikari clasped a hand over her mouth and pointed downward. People streamed away from the buildings and police sirens howled somewhere, but the street was occupied by a huge metal digimon who was clearly searching for something or someone. "Machinedramon," the Child of Light said and her voice quivered. "Taichi, it's one of the Dark Masters."

"And he's looking for us," Yamato said and frowned.

"There is LadyDevimon," Taichi pointed into the sky.

"On the roof of that building," Iori nodded at the opposite apartment complex. "There is a SkullSatamon."

The Chosen children froze in horror. There were too many. Taichi was chewing his lip. He turned to Miyako. "Report Ken about the digimon immediately. Imperialdramon will need help. We should all get our digimon, now."

Miyako started typing like mad. 

Suddenly the building shook with another explosion and everybody fell down. Taichi raised his head and saw SkullSatamon sweep close by their window.

"Get back!" he shouted. "They know we're here! Get into the Digiworld NOW!" 

Everybody jumped up and rushed to the computer. Taichi dragged Hikari with him and nearly flung her into the bedroom. He checked that everybody was in and held the door locked with his back. It wouldn't be much use against the attack of digimon, they wouldn't hold on long. Yamato appeared by his side and propped the door with his shoulder. He had a wry smile on his lips.

"Looks like we're in trouble, my intrepid leader," he teased.

"Hon, you're here, that's all that matters," Taichi teased back. He leant forward to kiss him lightly not sure if there would be another chance, but Yamato put out his hand.

"No." 

"Hurry!" Iori shouted to them. The brunette stared at his beloved not sure how to take his refusal.

"I love you," Taichi said. He grabbed Yamato's hand and they ran to the computer before disappearing into the digital realm. Iori was the last one. A moment after he went through the port, LadyDevimon appeared behind the window of the bedroom. She hovered there for a while, realized she was late and stormed away. 

***

The children got up and brushed the digital grass from their clothes. They were alone in the forest. Miyako was typing into her D-terminal. 

"Koushirou, Jyou, Mimi and Sora will be here in a few minutes. Koushirou said there is a lake with Gennai's hideout half a mile to the East. There is no news from Ken," her lip trembled. "Daisuke's D-Terminal doesn't respond."

Hikari squeezed her arm. 

"It's because Daisuke took the batteries out and donated them to his tamagochi," said a familiar smooth voice from the forest.

Takeru gave a happy shout and darted to the two boys that appeared on the clearing. "KEN! DAISUKE!!" he threw his arms around the two of them and then pushed them to the rest of the company. Everybody sighed with relief.

"You stupid gogglehead, you got us all damn WORRIED!!" Miyako cried and punched his shoulder. Daisuke grinned. 

"I'm a big boy already, mama," he said, giggling.

"Where are the digimon?" Taichi asked. "How did you get here?"

"Daisuke couldn't get his Chibimon," Ken explained. "He called me and said he was going to beat the lights out of the digimon that was destroying Odaiba. I came over and calmed him down. But we can't find our digimon..."

At this a bright light from the television spurted out Jyou, Koushirou, Mimi and Sora. 

"We nearly got killed!!" wailed Mimi as soon as Jyou helped her from the ground. "If Koushirou didn't use his Digibarrier, Piedmon would have seen us!!!" 

Sora drew the distressed girl into her arms.

"You said PIEDMON?!" Takeru asked sharply. "THE Piedmon? The last Dark Master?!"

"Yes," Koushirou said and opened his laptop. 

"I can't believe it!" groaned the Child of Hope. "We must find our digimon and get his ass kicked from Odaiba!"

"We must find Gennai," Koushirou said evenly. "He asked for help in his message. And he must know where our digimon are."

"Who's the leader of the Chosen?!" Daisuke cried. "I agree with Takeru here, let's save Odaiba first!"

Taichi put his hand on his shoulder. "This is not a mission for Younger Generation, it's for everyone. And as I am the original leader, you'll listen to me. If you want to keep the goggles," he added wickedly. Daisuke protectively clasped the goggles.

"Everyone do as Koushirou says. We will find Gennai and the sooner the better."

Taichi glanced at Yamato, turned and walked into the forest. Everyone followed him. The brunette led them along the path that the computer boy pointed out to them. The blonde easily caught up with him.

"Do you trust me, Yama?" Taichi asked. The teenager held his hand. 

"I always trust you, Tai. We'll get out of this mess," he smiled at him with Mona Lisa's smile, and Taichi felt warm inside. "You will get us out," the blonde added. The Chosen children leader glowed bright red.

"Yama, you're such a tease."

***

Ken fell behind and Daisuke rushed to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ken shook his head and looked away. 

"C'mon, Ken, tell me?" Daisuke said. The indigo haired gave a smile.

"Nothing... I just hope I will never see Kimeramon again," he said quietly. Daisuke's head swam when he understood that the insane digimon wasn't what Ken was really worried about. "Old enemies return," Ken muttered. 

The gogglehead threw his arm over his shoulders and pulled him into the forest.

"Don't worry, Ken, it's okay! We'll find Wormmon and V-mon, they digivolve to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and kick everyone's ass!"

Ken gave a smirk. Daisuke jerked from him. 

"Don't smirk," he said suspiciously. "Don't go bwahaha. Don't say clever words."

Ken nodded. His hand clenched around the air as if he was trying to grip something, which wasn't there.

***

Gennai's underwater house was a trap and the Chosen children were shortly captured and shipped to one of the remaining stadiums where the former Kaiser used to watch his blackringed digimon fight.

* * *

I'm going to continue later. ^_^ Part Two before the fanfic ends. Would Taichi kiss Yamato or would he not? Laters!

Somebody, please explain what are D-Terminals, D-Arcs, D-whatever-it-is... because I don't remember it!!! *growls at her memory until it scatters under the table in a hurry* Please?


	11. chapter 11 wormmonsoul

**Author's Note:** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... I'm not dead. I guess. Do you remember me? Do you want me still? Is this a grand comeback I was aiming at? No, I don't think so... But I want to write again, and maybe I will! Wish me luck! BTW, I posted the Epilogue to What's Wrong With Being a Blonde on Mediaminer.org. Should have done it loooong time ago.   
Here is the last chapter to the story I started about a year ago. Wow. I updated. Hehehe... 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, Zetsuai, X, Fushigi Yuugi, Gravitation and other great anime yet. YET. And I don't really remember how Pinocchiomon is spelled, so don't scream.

* * *

**

Don't Bother Me When I Kiss Yamato!  
Chapter 11 by Wormmonsoul

**

Gennai's underwater house was a trap and the Chosen children were shortly captured and shipped to one of the remaining stadiums where the former Kaiser used to watch his blackringed digimon fight. 

Taichi woke up with a headache. He was lying on something soft. He opened his eyes but it was pitch dark in where he was. 

"Hello?" he quacked but was sorry immediately after when the pain burst in his temple. 

A stream of sand spilled on his shoulder from above. Somebody was crying far away. A nasty feeling settled in his chest, and he thought with vengeance that it better not be Hikari's crying or somebody would suffer a long and painful death. 

Anyway, where was he? How did he get here? When they went into Gennai's house by a path pointed out by Gennai a long time ago, and when they got there, it was completely empty. Suddenly, all the lights went out and there was the impression that the barrier around the house broke and the water flooded in, and they were drowning. Then, blackness and a very evil laughter. 

So, it wasn't really house sinking. It was an illusion. 

Now they were trapped in this place without their digimon. And as to 'they'... 

Taichi felt with his hands underneath him. He was lying on top of a body. A shirt.. A boy... Long feathery hair... 

"Damn, I wish I could see..." 

"I do hope it's you who's groping me, Tai," came the hiss from under him. 

"Yamato!!!" 

"GERROFF!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"And now I can't hear as well..." Taichi rubbed his ear. 

There came a collective moan all around them. 

"Yamato?" Takeru said from far away. "You're here? Who's there?" 

"Takeru, you're sitting on my arm," said Koushirou's voice. 

"And on my ankle which is sprained, I garantee," Jyou complained. 

"Ah, sorry!..." 

"Where are we?" Sora asked. 

"Dunno," Miyako shrugged her shoulders (probably). 

"Whose was that awful scream?" Hikari asked. 

"Hikari, are you all right?!" Taichi yelled. 

"I'm afraid of the dark!!!" Iori said. 

"Don't worry, I'm here, right by your side," Mimi answered. 

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!" Daisuke bellowed. "Where are you!?" 

There was a silence. More silence. Then everyone started feeling around blindly, looking for Ken who might still be unconscious, and Daisuke was crawling over everyone in panic. 

"He's not here!!!" he said. "Ken's gone!!!" 

Unconsciously, Taichi grabbed Yamato's shoulder and pulled the blonde closer in case he too, decides to disappear. 

He can't disappear! We haven't even kissed yet! Not once! he thought. 

Suddenly more sand spilled down on them and there was a squeak as somebody opened a hatch above their heads. Light streamed in the small dungeon and everyone shut their eyes in reflex. 

"Well, if it isn't Chosen Children!" said the familiar voice merrily. "How easy it was to catch you! I thought they were experienced warriors, but they're just a bunch of rookies!" 

"Guess who? It's Piedmon!" Koushirou swore. 

"You must be wondering where your genius Child is," Piedmon went on smoothly. 

Taichi opened one eye and sent him an evil glare. Daisuke leapt up intending to punch the grinning face above. "Worry not, my friends! He's reunited with his old friend Devimon at the head of the arena. Who do you think will judge the winner of the Chosen Children duel? Long live the Kaiser! BWAHAhahaha!" and Piedmon was gone leaving the hatch open, so that they could see the piece of blue sky above the arena. 

"Touch him and I'll tear you apart!!!" Daisuke shouted. Hikari went to calm him down. 

"How come Piedmon's alive?!" Mimi screamed. "He was destroyed long time ago!" 

"I don't believe it," Koushirou shoook his head. "Somehow our enemies are back... And our digimon are gone... But it feels wrong.." 

"Wait a second! He said 'Chosen Children duel'?" Sora asked in horror. 

Everybody fell silent, even Daisuke. 

Duel? Taichi pulled Yamato closer. _I don't want to fight anyone, much less Yamato!.._

"Tai, you're gonna kill me..." the blonde gasped. The soccer star let him breathe a little. Yamato ran his hand through his hair to get it in order. It was adorable!.. 

No time to drool! Taichi reminded himself. Yamato looked thoughtful. The rest of the Chosen Children turned to their original leader. Somebody was angry, somebody was scared... 

"Tai, attention!" Hikari snapped her fingers before his eyes. "Eyes on me, not at Yamato! We have to think of something." 

"Yes, they want to make us fight..." Jyou shivered. "I don't like it... I think I have a headache. Anybody wants aspirin?" and he pulled a bottle of pills out of his pocket. Iori, Sora and Taichi took one as they were suffering from headache since they had woken up. 

"I'll never forgive them," Daisuke said hotly. "I'll save Ken." 

"We'll help," Miyako said. "And then we'll kick their goddammed asses!" 

"Language!" Mimi hissed. 

"Maybe something went wrong with Digital World programme? What if a hacker got the essential data and reprogrammed it?" Koushirou was muttering to himself. "Our digivices are dead as if they are crashed. But what kind of virus could manage to crash the whole system in such a short time? We were last in Digiworld a week ago and everything was perfectly fine..." 

"It's possible that someone backed up the data from the Chosen's fights and now restored it," Iori said. 

"I don't get it. Who would? Who controls everything here? Who is our enemy?" Koushirou said but nobody was listening properly to him. Sora said she wanted to get out and if they didn't help her, she'll climb the walls and walk over the ceiling to get out. 

"It reminds me of Black Cave!!" she cried. "I hate it!!" 

"It reminds _me_ of the Matrix!" Miyako exclaimed. 

"If we stand on each other's shoulders we might reach the hole and climb out," said Jyou. 

Takeru offered his back to Hikari in gentleman-like fashion. 

"Hentai!" Hikari blushed and pointed to her short skirt. 

"WON'T YOU SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU?!" Yamato shouted. "We're trying to save ourselves here, you know. Taichi, WHY DON'T YOU STOP HUGGING MY DAMNED ARM!" Again, everybody was silent. Then Sora said sorry for being an egoist and the group nodded in agreement. 

"Okay, we'll do it this way," Taichi assumed his leader position. "Me and Yamato will try to get out of here and then we'll get you guys out too." 

"Okay, but no romantic scenes, please," Hikari warned. "We have no time for that." 

No wonder, Taichi sighed. There is never time for romance... He looked at his blond. He imagined how Yamato's going to climb over him to get to the hatch and it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. His mouth was full of water. 

"Okay, Yama, I'm going to lift you up," he said bravely although he was melting inside. Yamato smiled. "But a goodbye kiss?" Taichi whispered hopefully. 

"I'll kiss you on the other side," Yamato whispered back. 

With that promise Taichi helped him climb to his shoulders and Yamato stood up barely reaching the edge of the hatch with his fingers. 

"GOD, you're heavy!!" Taichi panted. 

"SHUT UP, Tai, or I'll get down and punch your lights out! NO remarks about my weight, please," Yamato grumbled. He clutched the edge and pulled himself up and out of the dungeon. 

"Your turn, Tai!" Yamato said from the surface. "It's a big arena they have here. Looks like it's empty." 

Jyou and Koushiro went to give Taichi a hand. 

"Who said who's heavy?" Yamato asked innocently as he helped Taichi climb out. The soccer star blushed. Soon he was by Yamato's side. 

Taichi's heart skipped a beat. He sensed danger immediately even before somebody evilly landed on the sand. It was Pinocchiomon. 

"Lookit here, my favourite toy is back!" the wooden digimon grinned, looking at the panic-stricken Chosen Children. 

"Run for it, Tai!" Hikari screamed from the dungeon. "Bring help!" 

As Pinocchiomon was readying himself for an attack, Yamato grabbed Taichi's hand and sprinted away. 

"Run, my darlings, run to your battle!" the digimon laughed merrily. 

"Yamato, wait!" Taichi stopped him roughly in the middle of the arena. "Are you mad - they are our friends! We can't leave them deal with Pinocchiomon." 

"Until they are in the dungeon, they're all right," Yamato said. 

"Is that what you call Friendship?!" Taichi shouted. 

"And you call fighting with Mega-level digimon empty-handed Courage?!" Yamato shouted back. "You moron!" 

"Jerk!" 

"And the fight... has begun!!!" sounded the speakers around the arena. Only now Yamato and Taichi realised that they were standing in the spotlight and the crowd of digimon around the arena was cheering them on. 

"Oops," Taichi looked around. 

Yamato got closer to Taichi, "Tai, what are we gonna do?" 

"I got it!" Koushirou jumped to his feet, his eyes burning. Nobody was listening to him. 

Hikari was mad with worry. 

"What's happening above?! Where is my brother?!" 

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay, trust me," Takeru took her hand. Sora threw her arms around her. 

"I'm sure they'll alright. They won't kill each other. Look, they haven't managed to do it for four years, why should they do it now?" she smiled. 

"Yeah, right," Iori nodded. "In the meanwhile, let's find some way to help them." 

"Hey, Taichi and Yamato are big boys now, don't they?" Jyou reassured her. 

Miyako hugged Hikari who was smiling faintly now. 

"Oh come on, they'll probably on their way to rescue us!" the lavender-haired girl said with confidence. 

"Ah alright. I know," Hikari laughed. 

"Guys," Daisuke said. "There is a hole in the wall. We can get out and help Ken. Who's with me?" 

Everyone turned to him. Daisuke looked embarrassed all of a sudden. 

"You won't believe it, but I was glaring at the wall and it opened up by itself," he shrugged his shoulders. "Honest!" 

"BUT OF COURSE!!!" Koushirou laughed. "I told you I got it all!" 

Now everybody was looking at the redhead genius with suspicion. In the meanwhile Daisuke decided to act on his words and slipped through the hole, and was gone. 

"Got what?" 

"It's an illusion!" Koushirou exclaimed with a smile. "That's why it all seemed so unnatural to me. And the Piedmon, when he looked into the dungeon, there was no shadow! And when we thought that Gennai's house was flooded we didn't drown! And the wall crumbles if you think really hard about it. It's just like a dream. I think it's the same in our world. Odaiba isn't really destroyed, it was just an illusion. If we weren't so scared we should have noticed its poor quality.." Koushirou beamed at his friend. "Am I a genius or what?" 

"Are you sure?.." 

"Hundred per cent sure! If we concentrate hard enought, like Daisuke, we can destroy this illusion," Koushiro glowed with pride. "And there is only one digimon who is capable of illusions of that sort. And that digimon knows our enemies so it's easy for him to create them!.." 

Suddenly the Chosen Children found themselves suspended in air over a tropical forest. 

"So, Child of Knowledge, what did you say about my perfect wonderful illusions?!!" came the angry little voice. 

"Taichi," Yamato clasped his hand. "Any of your plans will do. Don't look to the right, please, but there is a horde of Tyrannomon heading our way. Very fast too." 

"Okay. RUN!!!" Taichi jerked him to the left. Yamato stopped him and jerked him in the opposite direction. 

"No, we're running THIS way!!" he said. 

"What the hell!..." 

Taichi glanced in the direction Yamato was pulling him to. Tyrannomon looked serious and very murderous and they were running straight at them. The brunet started to pull Yamato back. 

"Are you mad, they're going to run right over us if we go there!" he shouted but the musician stood stubbornly rooted to his place. 

"There is exit that way, you dumbass!" Yamato shouted. 

"It's not exit, it's just the hole where all the digimon come from!!!" Taichi gathered Yamato in his arms and threw himself away from the path of the furious Tyrannomon. They landed on the sand. 

Daisuke was walking in the darkness with determination. How could they take Ken away from him?! He'll never forgive them! More so, they made Ken become Kaiser again.. His wonderful kind friend. 

"I'll save you, Ken!" he said. 

"Who's going to save who?" Ken asked behind him. "Daisuke, where are you going?" 

Daisuke turned in disbelief. Ken was there, perfectly safe and sound, smiling like he was cracking some big joke on his friend. 

"Ken? For real?" 

"Daisuke... kawaii.." Ken laughed. 

"KEN!!" Daisuke sprang forward and draped around his friend's neck. "How?" 

"I understood that it was an illusion when they brought me Kimeramon. He was... well... he wasn't holding together at all. And then it was very easy to use my digivice to type in the virus to destroy this programme." 

"What virus?" Daisuke asked. 

"Wormmon's data. He's a virus digimon," Ken grinned. "And then I met with the David Copperfield himself, the illusionist. He was very angry that I let the virus in his illusion!.." 

Ken pulled the astonished boy into the tropical forest behind him. 

The arena was enraged. 

"Okay, do you have another plan?!" Yamato shouted furiously, looking like one of the Tyrannomon now. 

Taichi wiped the sand from his face. 

"There is one," he sat by Yamato's side. The horde of digimon passed them and was making a lap around the arena so that they could have another go at the boys. 

"You know, when everything goes absolutely wrong, everything can only go better." 

"Oh yeah?" the blond said with strong suspicion. 

"I know one thing that can make it go so wrong that the destiny won't have any choice but to make it better. I mean our 'bad luck'." 

Taichi threw his arms around Yamato and fixed him with a steady glance. 

"Oh, you mean THAT bad luck..." Yamato licked his lips and smiled. 

"Bad luck against bad luck," Taichi said. "And even if it doesn't work, at least I'll kiss you before we -" 

"I like your plan..." 

The digimon around them screamed. Taichi neared his lips to Yamato's. 

_I don't even know how he will taste, and if I like it... _he thought, before... 

Everything went blank and they were falling into a tropical forest from the starry sky. 

Koushirou and the others landed softly in the court-yard of an old castle. 

"I'm so glad to see you again, guys!!!" a pink furball flew into Sora's hands. 

"PIXIEMON?!" 

"Who's Pixiemon?" Miyako asked. 

"You're alive again!" Takeru hugged him. "Guys, this is one of the greatest digimon alive - Pixiemon! He helped us big time when we came to Server to look for our Crests. And later..." 

"Yeah!" squeaked the digimon. "Alive and kicking! I want to apologise to you for making you go through one of my challenges. I wanted merely to see if you are fit to fight for the future of the Digital World.." 

Jyou clenched his fists in silent fury. 

"Your CHALLENGE?! That means, Koushirou was right about your illusion! And our world too!" 

"But you passed it brilliantly!" Pixiemon pointed at Ken and Daisuke who were coming up to them from the stairs. "And that guy over there destroyed one of my dimensions!" 

"PIXIEMON, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!!!!!!!!!!" Taichi's angry voice sounded from the sky. "At last you could have let us KISS!!!" 

The Chosen Children looked up and saw Taichi and Yamato floating down from the clouds towards them. 

"Better luck next time, guys," Mimi sighed. 

"Garh!" Pixiemon shielded his eyes. "Don't tell me what I see is true! Yamato and TAICHI?! And I thought what the hell is wrong with my programme!! This is.. this is... This is too CUTE for words!!!" Pixiemon erupted in a squeaky laughter. 

"Ah, excuse me," Iori said. "If we are finished with the challenge, could you please return us to Odaiba?" 

"Not yet! You haven't washed my floor yet!" and Pixiemon pointed his stick to his very dusty very dirty castle. The Chosen Children groaned. 

Meanwhile, Yamato and Taichi were still falling from the sky. 

"Romantic view, isn't it?" Yamato said casually. 

Taichi grabbed his shirt and pulled him against his chest. 

"Very," he agreed hungrily and without further ado... the wind swept them in the whirlwind and when it released them, Taichi found his lips on top of Yamato's. Opening his lips he pressed their mouths together and kissed his blond with first love's kiss... 

"What the hell you're doing to my programme!..." Pixiemon screamed but at that moment nobody could stop them. 

Next moment the Chosen Children knew, they were standing in a busy Odaiba street and it was night, and there were Taichi and Yamato kissing like no tomorrow in the middle of a crowd two steps away. 

Hikari pulled a straight face. 

"I'm not with these two," she informed the passers-by. "I don't know them, and the brunet is not my older brother!!" 

Koushirou's cellphone started to ring as he received an SMS from the Digital World from Pixiemon. There was written, "Love is a virus --;;;" 

End..? 

a/n Heh... Sap!!! I'm high on sugar! 


End file.
